He's Devil
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Sakura yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke terpaksa harus dijadikan 'korban' oleh seorang macam Sasuke yang disebut 'iblis'/"Kontrak sudah dibuat"/"Aku ini.. apanya Sasuke?"/"..korban"/For Event BTC and Sasuke's Brithday/Review?


**Sakura's POV**

"Hei tunggu!"

"Dia disana cepat kejar!"

Nafasku sudah tersengal gara-gara acara kejar-kejaran dengan murid kelas 3 yang sangar ini. Karena sebuah insiden fatal semua terjadi, aku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kain lap kaca dan penghapus yang sedang aku bersihkan di kelasku-lantai 3 sekolahan yang lalu terjatuh dan sialnya jatuh tepat diatas kepala ketiga murid kelas 3 ini. Dan berakhir kini aku dikejar-kejar oleh tiga murid yang katanya preman sekolah. Bisa dilihat penampilan mereka, itulah yang membuatku ketakutan seperti ini. Sialnya lagi tak ada yang mau menolongku

"Kuso!" teriakku di tengah larian.

Aku tetap berlari mengitari sekolah, mencari tempat yang mungkin cocok untuk sembunyi. Ah! Lebih baik aku sembunyi di taman.

Lagi-lagi aku ceroboh, tidak melihat jalan yang ternyata sudah habis aku pijak aku sukses terjatuh di ketinggian 40 cm dari tanah tadi.

"Kyaa.."

**Bruk**

"Aww.."

Sukses menjatuhi seseorang yang anehnya kenapa tidur sendirian disini dalam posisi tidur beralaskan lengannya dan wajah ditutupi buku. Tadi aku sempat melihat posisinya sebelum menjatuhi orang itu.

Aku langsung bangkit, "Ma-maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?" panik, takut kalau orang yang aku jatuhi kenapa-kenapa. Nanti masalahku pasti akan bertambah lagi setelah dengan para senior itu. Duh! Bisa mati aku.

"Sakit." Gumamnya memegang kepala. Sepertinya aku sudah melukai seseorang, kepanikanku naik seketika. Tapi saat mata kami tak sengaja bertemu, aku terdiam. Menikmati sepasang manik kelam yang seolah dalam menyedotku kedalamnya. Sungguh pemuda yang aku jatuhi ini sangat mempesona, apalagi matanya yang setajam elang, dan lagi ia juga sangat tampan.

"Kemana cewek kurang ajar itu?!"

Oh tidak! Aku tersadar saat mendengar suara preman kelas 3 itu. Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya mereka mengetahui tempat persembunyianku.

Kulirik pemuda didepanku yang nampak memperhatikanku. Sepertinya dia bisa membantuku.

Kudekati ia mencoba memohon bantuannya, "Ne kakak maukah kau membantuku? Aku sedang dikejar-kejar." Ujarku dengan suara memelas.

Alisnya terangkat satu lalu menyeringai, "Memang kau bisa memberikanku apa?"

Apa? Aku tak punya apa-apa, memang dia mengharapkan apa dariku?

"Hn?" ia bergumam menanti jawabanku dengan seringai yang bagiku sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa?"

"Hei kau dengar sesuatu?"

Oh tidak! Ayolah sontak kupeluk tubuhnya, "Akan ku turuti semua kemauanmu." Sebuah kalimat meluncur mulus dari mulutku. Sudah tidak sempat lagi untuk memikirkan hal lain, ini berkaitan dengan nasibku.

**Srak**

Tidak! Mereka menemukanku, bisa kulihat wajah garang mereka berhadapan langsung denganku. "Ketemu juga kau."

Tetap pada posisi-memeluk pemuda ini, tanganku ditarik oleh salah satu dari ketiga preman itu secara paksa. Aku memberontak dan tiba-tiba tanganku yang bebas kembali ditarik, pemuda itu. Menarikku hingga terlepas dari pegangan para kaka kelas garang.

"Kontrak sudah dibuat, jadi tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Ka-kau! U-ch-"

"Iblis!" Mata para kakak kelas garang itu membulat ketika melihat pemuda itu, mereka tampak merinding seperti ketakutan. Memang semenakutkan apa pemuda ini?

Dia menjauhkanku setelahnya aku tak ingin melihatnya yang pasti akan terjadi perkelahian dan ternyata benar dugaanku mulai terdengar suara pukulan keras serta erangan kesakitan. Aku tak tahu nasib pemuda itu, mungkin dia kalah dilihat dari jumlah dia kalah telak, 3 lawan 1. Kenapa malah berantem begini sih? Kenapa tidak membicarakannya atau dengan cara lain? Oh kami-sama aku hanya berharap padamu semoga pemuda itu menang.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa ditarik memaksa mataku untuk terbuka lalu dipeluk oleh seseorang. Eh dipeluk? Kudongkakkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang memelukku. Dan betapa aku kaget dengan penglihatanku. Pemuda itu memelukku seraya seringai menatap bawah. Kuikuti arah pandanganya dan kekagetanku bertambah. Bagaimana tidak? tiga kakak kelas itu sekarang sudah babak belur sedangkan pemuda itu masih segar bugar tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

He-hebat.

"Ingat baik-baik ya," Kakinya menginjak kepala orang yang tadi menarik tanganku itu membuatku merinding melihatnya. "Dia ini 'korban'ku, mulai hari ini jangan pernah sentuh dia sedikitpun."

Apa?! Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu tadi? Korban? Oh tidak, sepertinya aku salah meminta tolong orang. Dia orang yang berbahaya

**End's POV**

...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Boys Lover © *lupa

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje**, **Terinspirasi dari komik.

For Event BTC Banjir Tomat Chery

Hanya ingin ikut memperingati

**No Like, Dont Read.**

.

**He's a Devil**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, dengan malas membuka pintu gerbang yang langsung disajikan sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin baginya sangat mengagetkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang yang kemarin siang dengan tidak sengaja telah membuat sebuah perjanjian yang baginya konyol.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lama!" tanpa mendengar perkataan apapun dari Sakura dia melangkah diikuti Sakura yang hanya bergumam kesal. Mereka melangkah bersama menuju sekolahan dalam diam, membuat gadis musim yang notabenenya cerewet merasa sangat bosan hingga sampai di sekolah.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah hampir seluruh pasang mata yang melihatnya lalu berbisik seperti,

"Lihat Sakura dengan siapa? Si iblis itu."

"Sasuke menjadikan korban siapa lagi itu? Anak kelas 1 ya?"

"Iblis Uchiha itu menggaet gadis lagi."

Jadi bingung, berbagai pertanyaan mengitari sekitar otaknya. Kenapa pemuda setampan Sasuke ini dikatai iblis? Sebegitu buruknya kah dia, memang dia seperti iblis? Dia itu seperti malaikat berwujud manusia, atau kata lain yang pernah Sakura baca dalam buku pengetahuan sebutannya adalah kalau tak salah Nephilim. Bukan iblis. Ya, walau kadang Sasuke seperti iblis juga. Ditambah dengan mata tajamnya dan seringai mematikan lawannya hanya dalam satu tarikan saja. Kalau hanya dengan tatapan saja bisa membunuh mungkin Sasuke sudah masuk penjara sejak lama.

Sesampainya dipersimpangan antar kelas Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah. Sasuke menuju kelasnya di kelas 2 sedangkan Sakura di deretan kelas 1. Sasuke adalah murid kelas 2 tahun ini.

"Sakuraaa.. Aku lihat lho!"

"Kamu kesekolah kok bisa sama Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

Baru meletakan tas diatas mejanya Sakura sudah diserang oleh teriakan ke dua sahabatanya -Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Karin-. Menutupi kedua telinganya yang pasti akan berdengung keras jika suara cempreng keduanya bisa terkontaminasi dengan alat pendengarannya.

"Ne, kalian kenal Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura santai, kelihatannya kedua sahabat pirang dan merahnya ini sangat antusias dengan dirinya dan Uchiha itu.

"Duh!" Menepuk jidatnya mendramatisir, mata ruby Karin menatap ke arah Sakura, " Bukan masalah kenal atau tidaknya dengannya, memang kau tak tahu?"

Gelengan kepala lah menjadi sahutan Sakura, kembali jidat terpukul tetapi milik Yamanakalah. "Uchiha Sasuke murid kelas 2-A itu orang paling ganteng disekolah ini. Karena sifatnya yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun, dia juga orang yang sangat angkuh dan arogan, dia dijuluki 'iblis' oleh semua siswa sesekolah." Jelas Ino dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

Ia jadi seperti dipaksa untuk membayangkan jika seorang Sasuke seperti iblis. Iblis yang seksi.

Tanpa sadar wajah Sakura sudah memanas karena membayangkan Sasuke yang berpakaian dengan selembar kain-tidak tertutupi semua menampilkan tubuh atletis nan berototnya, berpose seksi menggairahkan lalu kedua sayap hitamnya. Oh tidak!

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tersentak mendengar teguran Karin memaksanya kembali kedunia realita.

"Haha.. maaf maaf.."

"Ah ya, aku juga pernah dengar. Ada siswi yang menembaknya karena terpesona dengan keindahan fisiknya, tapi dia buat cewek itu pingsan dengan sekali tatap saja,"

"Tapi itu keren sekali." mata ruby Karin berbinar mengingat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang baginya sungguh seksi. "Kyaa.."

Sedangkan Sakura hanya melongo mendengar cerita Ino. "Sakura, kalau begini kau bisa jadi 'korban' si 'iblis' itu" Pendengaran Sakura sudah tuli, ia tak bisa mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita dari Ino. Lebih berpikir pada kata-kata Ino sebelumnya. Jika seperti itu, bagaimana nasibnya kemudian bersama si 'iblis' itu?

"A.."

.

.

.

Sudah kewajiban Sakura bagi Sasuke untuk menemuinya di pinggir sekolah, tempat kejadian ketika ia menjatuhi Sasuke kemarin. Sekarang Sasuke dalam posisi membelakangi Sakura, sejenak ia berpikir sebelum menemuinya. Acara korban mengkorban akan berakhir hari ini juga. Sakura sudah bertekad. Cukup, keputusannya sudah bulat sekalipun Sasuke melarangnya. Melarangpun Sasuke juga tidak berhak karena ini keputusan Sakura sebagai 'korban'. Tidak! ia tak mau dianggap seperti itu.

"Sasuke."

Merasa terpanggil pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh, "Hn?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan kontrak kita." Ujar Sakura sedikit takut, ia menunduk tak kuat jika harus berlama-lama melihat mata jelaga milik Sasuke itu. Bisa-bisa ia akan terperangkap lagi dalam mata itu.

"Mau membatalkan kontrak?" ulang Sasuke seolah tak percaya dengan pernyataan Sakura. Onyxnya terpaku pada sosok berambut pink panjang didepannya.

"I-iya," tergagap seketika hanya dalam satu tatapan saja oleh onyx itu, " I-itu, habisnya aku kan tidak begitu kenal denganmu. Waktu itu aku panik dan tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa? Kuharap kau melupakan masalah i-"

"Tidak bisa." Cepat Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura lalu mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke pohon di belakang Sakura, cukup keras hingga suara rintihan terlepas dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Kamu bilang mau menuruti kata-kataku kan?" Lengan Sasuke terangkat mencengkeram dagu Sakura.

Susah payah Sakura menelan saliva yang sepertinya tenggorokannya mati fungsi hingga menyusahkan ia untuk sekedar menelan. Mata tajam elang Sasuke langsung menjurus pada emeraldnya, menjeratnya dalam satu tatap dan melelehkan dirinya hanya melihat seringai Sasuke. Ia kalah hanya berhadapan dua hal tersebut.

"Jangan bilang," mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura yang sudah memerah, seringai Sasuke semakin melebar. "Kamu mau melanggar kontrak." Seketika aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Sakura bergetar, ia takut. Benar-benar seorang 'iblis'.

"Thenthu sajha thidak." Tekad Sakura runtuh sudah dan mulai hari ini ia akan terjebak oleh sosok 'iblis' berwujud manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

oOo.

.

.

.

"Ambilkan minum untukku dikantin."

"Baik!"

"Belikan aku roti."

"Baik!"

"Bersihkan keringatku."

"Baik!"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-sama."

"Sasuke-samaa~"

"Peluk lenganku."

"Eh? Ehehe~"

Sakura lama-lama bisa gila sendiri kalau hal ini akan terus berlanjut hingga akhir usianya, bagaimana kalau dia bersuami? Apa dia tetap diberlakukan seperti ini oleh si 'iblis' Uchiha? Gayanya seperti seorang raja, raja saja tak seperti dia yang kejam. Apa-apaan? Dari mulai masuk sekolah, istirahat hingga pulang sekolah Sakura harus selalu ada untuk Sasuke.

"Huft, untung hari ini aku ada tugas mingguan kelas jadi pulang malam. Jam 7. Pasti dia sudah pulang, yaa setidaknya kali ini aku lepas darinya," mengambil tasnya di loker sekolah kemudian melangkah seraya melihat jam yang melingkar dilengannya.

"Lama sekali."

Tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu mendengar suara datar yang sangat ia kenal, menoleh kesamping dan menemukan pemuda berambut raven sedang bersandar pada tembok dengan lengan yang dilipat didepan tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa? A-aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan." Gumam Sakura masih menatap pemuda didepannya masih tak percaya. Ia kira Sasuke akan pulang ternyata sampai menunggu selarut ini.

"Ayo!" lekas berlari menghampiri Sasuke, menempatkan diri disampingnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh sosok dingin ini. Rela menunggunya selama 3 jam penuh! Bayangkan! Sahabatnya sendiri saja tak akan mungkin mau. Tapi seorang Sasuke mau saja menunggunya selama itu. Untuk apa?

"Aku mau membawamu ke tempat gelap, biar bisa macam-macam denganmu," seringai jail terukir sempurna diwajah putih Sasuke setelah melihat tingkah Sakura yang baginya sangat menarik. Mendengus ia pun melanjutkan, "Aku bercanda." Kalau Sasuke tidak melanjutkan seperti itu pasti pikiran Sakura benar-benar akan menjurus ke pembicaraan yang tadi Sasuke katakan. Bena-benar gadis polos.

Sakura sendiri tubuhnya menegang lagi, lalu menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung saja Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh, apa jadinya jika benar ia akan di- Ugh! Sakura tidak rela! Apa nanti anaknya akan jadi **Anak ayam berbulu pink. **Ahh! Tidak lucu!.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mengembalikan kesadaran gadis pink itu yang hanya nyengir. Seringai Sasuke makin melebar, ternyata reaksi Sakura melebihi perkiraannya.

"Apa?! aku tak apa!"

Mendengus geli Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah Sakura dengan ocehan si pink dibelakangnya yang tak ada hentinya memprotes sikapnya seharian ini yang dianggap dia kalau dirinya terlalu kejam. Sasuke menanggapi dengan diam dan kekehan saja, membuat Sakura sedikit geram sendiri.

"Sampai dirumahmu nih, aku pulang ya." Setelah melambai sekali Sasuke melangkah pergi menjauhi rumah Sakura, meninggalkan pertanyaan dalam benak gadis beriris Emerald itu.

"Bukannya," gumamnya mengingat sesuatu, jalan itu bukannya mengarah dengan daerah yang berlawanan dengan daerah rumahnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

Menoleh sedikit dan hanya menampakan setengah wajahnya Uchiha itu menjawab dengan santai, "Hah? Apa? Rumahku di daerah Ame kok. Sudah ya!" Setelah itu ia mengembalikan posisi lalu berjalan pergi menjauh.

Mulut Sakura terbuka tak percaya, benar kah? Jalan itu hanya menuju ke daerah Ame, yang berlawanan arah menuju sekolahnya. Jadi selama ini Sasuke jauh-jauh dari Ame ke rumahnya didaerah Konoha untuk menjemput dan mengantar pulang.

"Dia sama sekali..

-bukan iblis."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Ketika istirahat berlangsung Sasuke sengaja menemui Sakura dikelasnya, karena sudah berkali-kali selalu Sakura yang menemuinya dikelas. Gantian.

Tanpa diduga onyxnya melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya naik turun merasa sesak, seperti dibakar. Panas. Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika disuguhi pemandangan Sakura yang sedang diganggu oleh murid laki-laki. Memegang rambut panjang pink milik 'korban'nya. Menyanjung-nyanjung. Sungguh Sasuke merasa tak terima kalau 'milik'nya disentuh orang lain.

Dalam keadaan kalut dan dikuasai emosi, Sasuke masuk ke kelas 1-A itu dengan kasar. Menarik pasang mata yang ada dikelas untuk melihat sosoknya yang sedang merebut gunting yang akan diberikan gadis merah didepan Sakura.

**Kres**

Emerald Sakura membulat sempurna, kaget. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan memotong rambut yang tadi di pegang Sasori dan Deidara. Membanting gunting itu lalu melenggang menjauh. Tak hanya Sakura, semua yang ada disana pun terperangah dengan tindakan si 'iblis' itu pada Sakura.

Dari raut wajah Sasuke yang mengeras memang sudah diperkirakan kalan Sasuke sedang marah. Tapi kenapa?

"Sakura, kau tak apa?"

"Hei Haruno!," suara-suara temannya terdengar samar dan pandangannya pun menggelap seketika. Meninggalkan sayup teriakan khawatir dari teman-temannya. "Haruno! Sadarlah!"

.

.

.

Orang itu benar-benar iblis.

.

.

.

'Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya dia memotong rambut orang. Padahal sudah aku panjangkan." Ungkap Sakura dalam hati. Ia masih tak menyangka dengan tindakan Sasuke yang diluar nalar baginya. Seenaknya sendiri berbuat tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. "Egois! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Teriakan Sakura teredam di dalam bantal UKS. Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya, sedari tadi ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya sedari ia masuk UKS ini.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memasuki ruang UKS dengan gaya coolnya, memasukan kedua tangan dalam saku celana.

Sakura kaget bukan main melihat sosok yang tadi sedang ia teriaki dalam hati, kini sudah berdiri didepannya dengan angkuh. Takut jika ada kata-kata yang mungkin lolos dari pikirannya. Ia memeluk bantal dan segera duduk bersandar kasur.

"A-apa?! Mau apa kau kesini?! Guru UKS mana?" Bentaknya menyembunyikan ketakutan, Sakura celingak celinguk mencari guru petugas UKS. Tapi tak ada.

"Ngga ada, lagi rapat," sahut Sasuke menambah ketakutan Sakura. Apa kali ini Sasuke akan benar-benar membunuhnya? Oh Kami-sama, tolonglah aku. Batin Sakura memohon.

Tidak diduga, Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah gunting yang tadi ia ambil dari kotak P3K UKS ada Sakura, menghentikan kepanikan. Emeraldnya beralih pada sosok Sasuke yang cukup tinggi itu.

Sekarang apa lagi?

"Nih!"

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi apa yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat gadis berambut pink panjang itu kaget. "Potong saja rambutku, botak pun tidak masalah."

Apa? Apakah pendengaran Sakura mulai rusak? Seriuskah Sasuke terhadap kata-katanya. Kalau dilihat dari samping pada posisi Sakura ia tak dapat melihat adanya semburat merah tipis di wajah porselen Sasuke yang sedang menoleh menyembunyikannya.

"Tidak bisa memaafkanku kan?" tanyanya lagi menghilangkan ketakutan Sakura dan menjadikan sedikit keberanian. Benar, Sakura memang tidak bisa memaafkan Sasuke atas pemotongan rambutnya yang seenak rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Oke akan aku lakukan!" menyambar gunting dari tangan Sasuke lalu menahan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan lutut. Sasuke sendiri memposisikan duduk dipinggir kasur membelakangi Sakura.

Siap untuk memotong Sakura menyentuh rambut lembut Sasuke, sungguh sangat lembut sekali rambutnya. Apa Sasuke itu juga perawatan rambut seperti perempuan? Hingga kelembutnya dirasa Sakura mengalahkan dirinya yang seorang gadis tulen.

"Kenapa? Ayo lanjutkan." Menyadarkannya yang langsung bersikap biasa. Sakura menempatkan gunting di tangan kanan. Senyumnya melebar senang, akhirnya ia bisa balas dendam. Sasuke itu memang baik.

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah.. Karena Sasuke-kun salah berbuat begitu tanpa alasan kan?"

"Lebih bagus pendek."

"Hah?" Ingin Sakura mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tertinggal dari pendengarannya, ia meminta pengulangan.

"Aku lebih suka kau berambut pendek." Ungkapnya mengulang dengan semburat merah tipis menghias di pipi tirusnya.

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu? Itu bukan alasan untuk berbuat begi-"

"Habis kamu," memotong kalimat keluaran bibir Sakura lalu menjeda kalimat pemotongannya Sasuke mengalihkan wajah. "Kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhnya."

Hening seketika di akhir kalimat Sasuke. Sakura tak percaya dengan ungkapan Sasuke tadi yang baginya terlalu jujur. Tapi kalau begitu, kesannya Sasuke cemburu pada orang yang menyentuh rambutnya. Tanpa sadar senyum merekah diwajah gadis pink itu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!" Teriak Sakura sekeluarnya ia dari rumah, dan betapa ia kaget pagi-pagi Sasuke sudah muncul di gerbang rumahnya. Padahal ia sudah tak perlu kaget mengingat Sasuke sudah setiap hari menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

"Lama banget?" Ujar Sasuke sakatisk yang sesudahnya onyx jelaga itu melebar kaget melihat penampilan baru Haruno Sakura. Rambut pink panjangnya dipotong pendek.

"Apa?" memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan intens Sasuke yang membuat wajahnya memerah, "Aku memotong rambut bukan karena ingin seperti keinginan mu-Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sibuk memetik bunga.

"Mahkota malaikat." Menaburkan bunga-bunga itu diatas Sakura yang terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ini jadi bukan sebagai korban, tapi tepatnya seperti jadi pacarnya. Sikap Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung saja.

Mendongkak untuk menatap manik onyx yang dimilik pemuda tinggi di depannya. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat sosok sexy Sasuke yang sedang mencium bunga tadi, seolah menggoda.

Tersadar akan pikirannya Sakura memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona merah dari pandangan Sasuke. "Ayo berangkat."

Dan kini sebuah pertanyaan telah berpenghuni di pikiran Sakura, apakah ia terlalu berharap?

.

"Sakura!" Merasa terpanggil gadis berkepala pink itu menoleh ke belakang, Akasuna Sasori rupanya. "Sasori? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Uchiha itu ya? Jangan berhubungan dengan orang itu lagi." Tiba-tiba saja Sasori mendorong tubuh Sakura membuatnya kaget dan merintih sakit ketika punggungnya terbentur keras dengan tembok. "Dia itu sedang mempermainkanmu!"

Menepis kasar tangan Sasori dari pundaknya, emerald Sakura menatap tajam manik hazel depannya. "Apa maksudmu mengatai Sasuke? Kau pikir kau siapa?" desis Sakura tak suka. Kalimat Sasori itu membuat dirinya juga sedikit tersinggung. Apalagi itu menyangkut Sasuke, pemuda yang memenuhi otaknya.

"Sadarlah Sakura! Kamu tahu kan kalau dia dijuluki 'Iblis'? Uchiha itu Cuma main-main saja dengan cewek yang dia mau, lalu kalau sudah bosan, akan ia buang. Yang namanya 'korban' memang seperti itu kan?! Dia sama sekali tidak menganggapmu pacar!"

**DEG**

Jantungnya langsung berdetak keras setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori tadi, emeraldnya membulat sempurna. Memang ada benarnya apa yang diucapkan Sasori, tapi apa memang benar?

'Kata-kata yang tak bisa kutanyakan walau ingin kutanyakan'

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasori tadi, seolah Sakura tersadar dan langsung menemui Sasuke ditempat biasa mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke." Pemuda berambut raven yang tadi sedang tiduran miring dengan memangku kepala dengan lengannya sedikit menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, Sakura.

"Aku ini.. apanya Sasuke?"

Alis Sasuke tampak menaut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang baginya sedikit aneh, "Kenapa tiba-tiba ta-"

"Sudah jawab saja!" Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan Sakura. Membalikan tubuh kembali membelakangi Sakura tanpa ada niat untuk memenuhi keinginan jawaban dari gadis haruno. Sesungguhnya ia hanya menyembunyikan raut kaget dan bingung yang tidak ingin ia perlihatkan di hadapan Sakura yang terpikirkan hanya satu kata.

"..korban" dari awal memang itu bukan peran Sakura yang diberikan Sasuke. Dan itulah jawaban dusta tak berasal dari hati Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sudah cukup!" Bentakan keras serta lemparan benda ringan mengenai kepala biru donker Sasuke. Onyxnya melebar seketika, kaget dengan sikap Sakura. Ia menoleh dan betapa ia kaget dengan sosok didepannya yang kini menangis.

"Aku berhenti jadi 'korban'mu itu!" setelahnya Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dilanda keterkejutan.

Kenapa dadanya sesesak ini ketika melihat jatuhnya air mata dari pelupuk gadis itu?

.

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi, semua murid Konoha gakuen berhamburan keluar dari gedung sekolahan. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Langkah gontai ia menapakan kakinya keluar kelas, kepalanya menoleh kearah tempat yang biasa orang itu tempati untuk menunggunya dan sekarang. Kosong. Ia benar-benar menjauhinya.

Entah kenapa dadanya rasanya sakit mengakui kenyataan ini. "Sasuke sudah tak ada," ujarnya lirih menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar.

"Sakura."

Merasa dipanggil Sakura menoleh, "Sasori?"

Akasuna Sasori mendekati gadis musim semi itu dan langsung menariknya, "Kemana?" pertanyaan Sakura diacuhkan dan terus ditarik Sasori ke belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba Sasori mendorong tubuh kecil Sakura ke tembok memberika sakit dipunggungnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sakit tahu!" protes Sakura berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasori pada pundaknya.

"Dengar Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Ne, bukankah kau sudah putus dengan iblis itu?"

Apa lagi ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasori menyatakan perasaannya? Dan apa katanya tadi? 'Sudah putus dari iblis itu'? Jadi yang kemarin?

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Tentu saja agar kau menjauh dari Sasuke, dan aku bisa memilikimu." Sasori tersenyum bangga yang bagi Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

Ia mengeratkan tangannya menahan emosi, ia merasa dimanfaatkan oleh Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentaknya melebarkan hazel Sasori.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Sasori semakin menekan punggung Sakura menambah rasa sakit di punggunnya.

"Kau memanfaatkanku!" kembali Sakura berteriak menahan Sakit di punggungnya.

Sasori menyeringai, ia melepaskan cengkraman pada punggung Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kuberikan saja pada mereka."

Emerald Sakura melebar tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasori, apa maksudnya? Dan pertanyaan Sakura terjawab ketika tiga kakak kelas sangar yang waktu itu pernah mengejarnya kini keluar dari persembunyiannya dibelakang dinding. Mereka tersenyum menang.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasori."

Ternyata Sasori bekerja sama dengan kakak kelas sangar ini. Jadi memang Sasori memanfaatkannya untuk kakak kelas sangar ini?

"Akhirnya kau berhasil menjauhkan dia dari iblis itu. Kau hebat Sasori," salah satu dari mereka menepuk pundak Sasori.

Sakura semakin dibuat kaget, jadi selama ini Sasuke secara tidak langsung melindunginya dari ketiga kakak kelas sangar ini. Ia jadi sesak mengingat hal itu, rasa menyesal menyeruak dihatinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Hiks.." Tanpa sadar Sakura sudah terisak.

"Wuoo.. Kau menangis karena takut? Hahaha.. Berharap saja Sasuke datang menolongmu." Dan sekarang nasibnya akan buruk dengan tiadanya Sasuke. Ia menyesal.

"Ayo ikut," tangan salah satu dari mereka akan menyentuh wajah Sakura tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan itu terlempar karena sebuah tendangan oleh seseorang dengan keras. Yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke orang yang menendang tangan rekannya dan mereka langsung membulatkan mata melihat sosok itu.

Sakura yang memejamkan matanya tak tahu dengan keadaan hingga sebuah tarikan mengagetkannya, ia tak bergerak dan hanya aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh orang yang memeluknya dan Sakura tahu pemilik aroma ini. Emeraldnya membulat kaget.

"Sasuke,"

"Aku sudah bilang kan pada kalian? Jangan sentuh milikku. Atau kalian perlu diberi pengertian lagi?" tanya Sasuke membuat Sasori dan ketiga kakak kelas itu langsung lari terbirit-birit. Takut dengan ancaman Sasuke.

Seperginya mereka Sakura sama sekali tak menggerakan tubuhnya, alis Sasuke bertaut ia berpikir mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sakura. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya melepas pelukan dan menghadap Sakura yang sedang menunduk.

"Sakura?"

"Hiks.."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar isakan dari Sakura, ia panik. "Sa-sakura? Kau kenapa? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Gadis bermahkota cherryblossom itu menggeleng seraya menghapus air matanya dengan lengan dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang tidak menyiapkan keseimbangannya membuat mereka jatuh kebelakang.

"Aduh. Sakura."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke.." ujar Sakura masih didekapan pemuda berambut raven itu yang tersenyum. Sakura semakin erat memeluk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Sakura pun menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya ia mengusap pipinya.

"Ne, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu aku disini? Dan kenapa kau menolongku? Aku kan sudah jahat padamu," ujar Sakura duduk didepan Sasuke

Hanya mendengus entah menahan tawa atau apa, "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau kau korbanku. Milikku. Jadi semua itu mungkin."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang membuat hatinya ringan dan seolah melayang Sakura tersenyum senang walau dengan sebutan yang ia benci yaitu 'korban'. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan itu sekarang.

"Umm.. Lalu kenapa kau memilihku sebagai korbanmu? Kau kan bisa saja meninggalkan aku selayaknya korban lalu mencari korban lagi."

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat pipi tirus Sasuke sedikit menampakan rona merah yang berhasil tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sakura. "Ne, kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Waktu kau jatuh diatasku, aku membayangkan kau adalah malaikat dan cocok untukku yang iblis ini. Aku melihat itu dari dirimu. Jadi aku memilihmu."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat, jawaban macam apa itu? Ia ingin sekali tertawa keras dan hanya mampu menahannya dengan lengan. Sasuke menggeram kesal melihat Sakura yang menertawakannya.

"Hei.." tak ada sahutan, Sakura masih asik menahan tawa mengejeknya.

Kesal Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sebuah kecupan yang berubah menjadi lumatan membuat Sakura melenguh.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka Sasuke mngusap bibirnya dengan ibu jari memamerkan seringai diwajahnya, "Itu hukuman untuk semuanya."

Wajah Sakura memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke membuatnya ingin sekali memakan Sakura. "Dasar kau Sasuke!" pukulan lemah yang dapat Sasuke tangkis, dipegangnya tangan itu lalu tertarik membuat gadis itu jatuh dipelukan Sasuke.

Mereka sejenak saling bertatapan, menenggelamkan pandangan mereka dalam manik emerald yang menenangkan bagai hutan dan onyx kelam menjerumuskan dalam lubangnya.

Sakura tersadar, lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku memang korban dari iblis macam kau Sasuke-kun."

.

.

**End**

**A/N:**

Apa? Apa? Apa? Mau protes gara-gara aku bikin fict alay ini? Ahaha silakan ke review. :p

Ini fict isengan terinspirasi dari komik Boys Lover, lupa karya siapa. Komiknya dikardus dan saya gak bisa ngambil gara-gara diharuskan tiduran selama 1 bulan dikasur, gak boleh jalan-jalan. Hell == menyiksa kalian tahu. *curcol.

Ini juga fict buat event BTC, cuman buat ikut memperingati. Tapi saya gak ikutan lho.. :v

Mau protes gara-gara tulisannya ancur? Kata-katanya berantakan? Alay? Banyak Typo? Gak kreatife? Kesini ajah sini..

V

V

V


End file.
